


Win-Win

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Post-Avatar Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: As far as Erza was concerned, this was a win-win situation.





	Win-Win

Turning on the communications lacrima, Erza smiled as her fellow Guild Master's face swam into view. "Hello there, Sting," she greeted the grinning dragon slayer. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What, I can't just call up an old friend just to chat?" Sting teased, goodnaturedly. "Well… all joking aside, I really did call just to congratulate you. So…" He threw out his arms in a wide arc. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Sting."

"We should totally throw a party in your honor," were the next words out of his mouth.

Really, his enthusiasm was infectious; Erza had to admit that that sounded like an amazing idea. Especially as a way for the guild to rebond. It definitely had merit.

"Unfortunately, there are several matters that we have to clear up here. So I'll have to decline," she informed him. At his crestfallen expression, she added, "Although afterward… I think a party would be great idea Sting."

He perked up immediately. "Aw yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" he shouted into the lacrima.

"Stop shouting, we can hear you all the way from the main hall!" came a distant yell from Sting's end.

Turning, Sting boomed back, "Shut up, Rogue! I'm busy!"

"With what, exactly? Paperwork, I hope! You're majorly behind! Get back to work, and stop flirting already!"

"I ain't flirting!" Sting protested, his ears turning as crimson as Erza's hair.

Erza let out a delicate cough, to let him know that she was still there.

Great swatches of Sting's face coloured at the sound, and he faced the lacrima properly again. "So uh… yeah. A party. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. After your… whatever is done. We're on, then? For the party! I mean… we're on for the party, yeah?"

"Yes," Erza agreed. "I think a celebration would be wonderful for everyone in our respective guilds."

Sting's shoulders relaxed, the tension draining from them. "Awesome. Looking forward to it!"

"Likewise. Oh and… Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"I like strawberry cake."

He stared at her. "…Huh?"

"Goodbye, Sting." Any reply was cut off as she severed the lacrima connection.

Erza leaned back in the Guild Master chair, contemplating the conversation she'd just had. Eventually, she just shrugged.

Sting was cute, and there would be cake.

Win-Win.


End file.
